Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of pressurized combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of rotating and stationary turbine airfoils. The stationary turbine airfoils can be supported by shrouds that are interlocked to form a circumferential casing to the turbine.